Friends Today, Lovers Tomorrow
by NathanielRose
Summary: Bella is left at the Cullen's with Jasper for a week while the rest go hunting. Find out what happens when she and Jasper get..."Friendly". Bella is human. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot line.
1. Goodbye

A/N-Okay, this is a new story so I am having a contest

**A/N-Okay, this is a new story so I am having a contest! In this story both Edward and Alice are going to have to find new lovers. So if you want to be the lucky girl or guy for either Alice or Edward review or PM me! The question you have to answer in one sentence is: What do you think about Jasper? I will post the winner(s) next Chapter if I get any, then I will PM them and ask the stuff I'll need to know. (You might get to be vamps!) O yeah…no gay couples please. **

**BPOV**

I officially hate this day. Edward and the rest of his family are going on a week long hunting trip, and leaving me here with Jasper.

Don't get me wrong, I like Jasper. It is just that I don't know him very well, and he is usually very quiet. O well.

"Bella, I'll be back in a week, then we'll have our wedding, I promise" Edward said smiling at me. I smiled back then stood on my toes so I could kiss him.

"I'll miss you, but thanks for letting me keep Jasper" I told him glad that at least I'd have at least one of them with me.

"You're welcome Bella. Don't let him drink you dry" He said teasing me. We both knew Jasper wouldn't do that. He'd sooner kill our school principal, and they are on good terms.

"Okay. Don't kill too many animals" I told him. He grinned and kissed me one more time before he walked out the door.

I stood there a few minutes wondering what to do now. Charlie wasn't a problem because he was going to be with Billy in Maine for the next month because they won a fishing trip there of the radio.

I decided to go look for Jasper. I could easily get him to talk to me because he was nice.

"Hey Jasper!" I called as I ran up the stairs to his room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"What Bella" he said as he opened the door with a book in his hand. His blond hair was falling into his eyes and he looked adorable.

I was speechless. _He's pretty cute. _I thought. _Don't think that._ I thought again Edward was the only one for me.

"Uhh…I'm bored." I said eventually. He looked at me as if he wanted me to continue. "Any suggestions?" I added.

"No" he said as he walked back into his room and sat down on his bed and started to read again. A few seconds passed and I just stood in the doorway. He glanced up again after a few more seconds.

He smiled. "Come on I don't mind if you read over my shoulder. I'm pretty sure you've read this book before?" he held it up so I could see the cover. Wuthering Heights. Of course.

"Okay…but can't we do something else? Something _fun." _I said as I walked over to him.

"Sure I guess…what do you want to do?" he asked. Then he smiled again. _God, I love that smile._ I thought.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?" I asked him back.

"How about rollerblading? Have you ever been rollerblading Bella?" he asked.

"Once when I was about six." I admitted.

"Don't worry, I can teach you." He said as he put down the book. Then he stood up and reached out his hand to help me up too.

"Thanks" I said when I dropped his hand after I was steadily on my feet. That was sort of scary. As soon as his hand was in mine I got tingles going up and down my arm. I looked up into his eyes, but he was already looking at me and I blushed and looked away.

He led me outside to the backyard. There in the yard was a silver and black motorcycle.

"O my Gosh Jasper. When did you get this?" I asked him when he pulled me over to it.

"About six months ago. I decided I needed a new way of transportation." He said as he gave me a bright and shiny golden helmet. He himself put on a dark, dark green one.

He got on and motioned for me to get on behind him. "Put your arms around me and hold on" he said when I got on. I did. _He has nice muscles_. I thought, _Maybe I'd like to see more of him…_NO! I told myself _don't think about him like that._

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm ready" I said. He grinned at me then turned around and started the motorcycle.

**Another Note- Okay Review. Flames Welcome I'm going to continue with this story even if you hate it. Suggestions also welcome. Don't forget about the contest. I'll update with two reviews. (Or as soon as I finish the chapter.)**


	2. Skating

A/N- WE HAVE A WINNER

**A/N- WE HAVE A WINNER! It's my friend Courtney for Edward, and my other dude friend for Alice. Okay I love this chapter! Their first kiss AWWWW! **

**BPOV**

He grinned at me then turned around and started the motorcycle.

Before I knew it, we were off. My hair was flying out behind me as I tightened my grip around his body.

"Isn't this what you call living!" he yelled over the roar of the motorcycles engine. But it was obvious his mind was somewhere else.

I smiled. He sped up, and then we were on an actual road.

"Jazz this is the most fun I've had in like, I don't know Forever!" I yelled back to him. He laughed.

Once again I had a very strange attraction towards him. I then rested my head on his back, and let my hands fall a little bit lower around him.

Pretty soon we were in the parking lot of SuperSkate, the skating arena.

"Okay Bella, just so you know, me and Emmett come here at least twice a week, so our family has an entire room we bought for us only. We're going to be the only ones there. K?" He asked.

I sighed. "The only reason I'm saying okay is because I still have to learn how to skate."

He grinned again. "Good. Now I don't have to force you to come." He told me in a good mood.

"Okay…" I said quietly.

"We're going to listen to music. Is that fine?" he asked me.

"Yeah that's good" I said.

He grabbed my hand. O my gosh the tingles are back! DARN IT! He pulled me inside the huge skating building.

Inside it was pure chaos. Apparently there was a party for some high school in the area going on. There were teens _everywhere._

Jasper just calmly walked up to the people at the counter and said "I'm Jasper Cullen" she then gave him a key. "Thanks" he said.

He walked back over to me. "Got it, follow me" he said to me. Then he led me to a door on the other side of the building.

Before he opened the door he walked over to a locker on the wall and opened it. He then pulled out two pairs of rollerblades. One pair was a deep scarlet color. The other pair was a bit larger and deep midnight black.

He walked back over to me. "Here I think you will fit in Esme's rollerblades." He told me as he handed me the scarlet ones.

"Thanks" I muttered. I looked down at my feet and blushed. I wasn't really embarrassed with the situation, but was just falling more in love with him by the second.

When I looked back up at him, he was already in his rollerblades, but he was also looking at me curiously.

_OH SHOOT HE CAN READ EMOTIONS!!_ I remembered. I immediately started freaking out on the inside. He grinned.

I blushed again and looked at the rollerblades. For the first time I realized they had really fancy laces. I would probably need help with these.

I went to sit down on a bench over by the wall. I took off both of my shoes, and put on the rollerblades. They were really comfortable. But now for the laces.

I didn't even want to try. "Jasper will you help me?" I finally asked. He laughed.

"Sure." He said to me. Then he skated over to where I was, and bent down on his knees. With me sitting on the bench, and him on his knees we were about the same height.

He had just started lacing up the first one when he said something that made me turn bright red.

"I've noticed you have been having…different feelings lately." Then he started lacing the second one. "And the strange thing is…" he finished the second skate and looked up into my eyes. "I think I'm having them too right now."

With that he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to my forehead. My heart pretty much stopped at that moment. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. Then he smiled.

"We'll discuss this later, but for now let's skate. Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I answered embarrassed with the situation. He grinned now. Then he stood and held out his hand to help me up.

As soon as he let go of my hand I started to fall. "Whoa" he said and caught my wrist. I steadied under his touch again.

"Ok, let's start out slow." He suggested. Then he slowly helped me to the door. I tried to skate, but I almost fell, so I just let him pull me.

He opened the door and inside there was a wooden floor, a large stereo, and a big case dedicated to holding every CD it possibly could.

"Welcome to the Cullen corner of the skating building." Jasper said in a mock announcing voice once the door had closed.

I looked around the room. "Wow" I said simply. I could tell it was the Cullen's room just by how it looked. "I can certainly tell it is yours." I added. He laughed.

"Okay do you want me to teach you now" he said after just holding hands got awkward.

"Sure" I said to him.

"We are going to go slowly at first. Just try to stay with me and _go slowly._ Got it?" he asked. Before I answered he started to skate and pull me with him.

I tried to go for myself after a while, but I tripped…again.

Jasper caught me around the waist right before I fell. "Gotcha" he whispered in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut because I was afraid that if I looked at him, I wouldn't be able to help myself.

In fact, I could barely help myself _now_, feeling his cool breath on my neck. He probably could sense my emotions right now (worry…teensy tiny bit of lust toward Jasper.) So he laughed quietly.

He then let go of my waist and took my hand. "Come on" he muttered. He then helped me to get over to the side of the room with the big stereo.

I let go of his hand and sat down. "I'm hopeless" I said mainly to myself but also a bit to Jasper.

"No you're not" he said back and came to sit down next to me. I raised my eyebrows at him. "At least not hopeless…just really bad." He added.

I laughed out loud at this then rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for at least trying to teach me then" I whispered.

"You're welcome:" he whispered back. A few minutes passed then he asked me out of nowhere, "Would you dance with me?"

I smiled and said "Yeah" He grinned back. He then unlaced and pulled off both of our rollerblades. He stood up and turned on a CD.

He held out his hand for me to take. I did and he pulled me up. The CD he put in was very slow and quiet.

From outside the one window in the room, I could see the dark sky and the moon shining in on us like a spotlight.

"One second" Jasper said very, very, _very_ quietly. He then walked over to the wall and turned off the lights. Now the moon casted a beautiful glow around the room for us.

He walked back over to me and smiled. He put his hands on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulders. He slowly started to move along to the music with me very slowly.

Now we were dancing barefoot in the spotlight of the moon. His deep golden eyes avoided mine for a while but eventually he looked into my eyes.

The song ended and I dropped my hands to his arms which were still around my waist. I glanced down, and then back into his eyes.

He, much to my surprise, leaned down and very gently pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he whispered "I can't believe it, but I'm in love with you Bella"

**A/N: YAY FOUR PAGES! I'll update by next Saturday! But only if I get 2 reviews first HA!**


	3. Sleep Talking

A/N- I have to say thanks for the Alert and Favorite people

**A/N- I have to say thanks for the Alert and Favorite people! I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok, I decided I will take out the chapter I was planning on having next, because I have to add onto the ending. So just so you know, even though this is a T fic, ****There is a lemon.**** You got that? So if you don't want to read it, I highly suggest skipping next chapter. I will warn you next chapter too.**

JPOV (Yay Jasper POV)

"I can't believe it, but I'm in love with you Bella" I whispered terrified at this new feeling toward her I was having.

And _God_ was it bad. I wanted her _sooooo_ much; that I was afraid I'd end up taking her right here, right now. I wanted to take…** (BAD JASPER!)**

She interrupted my thoughts. "You're what?" she asked. I could feel the confusion, fear, love, joy, lust, and the list goes on and on of what she was feeling right now.

"I'm sorry." I said. Then I added in a barely audible whisper, "O my gosh, I love you Bella."

I could almost feel the tears, but of course they won't come because I'm a damn vampire. There is no way she loves me back…

"Jasper…I…I love you too" she whispered back. This time I could definitely feel the grin slowly spread across my face.

"Thank you Bella" I said. I didn't quite know for sure what I was thanking her for, but I knew she deserved it.

She nodded then glanced into my eyes. I couldn't help myself. I bent down and kissed her for about ten seconds straight.

When she pulled away I smiled at her and said "Come on It's getting late, we should go back to my house."

She smiled back "Okay" she said quietly.

"All right, back to the motorcycle! Onward!'' I put my and on her back. "We can just lock this room, no one will be in"

Within five minutes we were on the motorcycle. I felt her hands around my torso, and in my head I was begging her to move them lower.

I felt them lower a bit but not enough to make me entirely happy. "Come on Bells _lower." _I whispered.

Apparently she heard because I heard her beautiful laugh. I then felt her hands move again. Yeah now they were where I wanted them.

"Thank you my beautiful Bella." I said loudly.

I heard her laugh. Then she yelled back "You are so very welcome my very _very_ funny Jasper."

"The very funny was a bit much but I like the 'My Jasper'" I told her as we pulled into my garage.

She got off the motorcycle first, and then I got off too. I walked up to her and put my arm around her waist.

"You know what? It's probably about ten-thirty you should go to the bedroom…to sleep" I added the last two words to remind myself not her.

She grinned and shook her head as if thinking 'Jasper, Jasper, Jasper'. Her feelings were amusement mainly, but the tiny bit of lust she had made mine worse.

"Uhh…do you want to stay in my bedroom tonight" I asked her awkwardly.

She smiled at me "If you promise not to do anything to me while I sleep."

"I promise not to do anything _while you sleep._" I promised. She rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough…I'm not really tired though…" she said

"Yes you are. You're going to sleep." I had already planned how this was going to work. She'll have to wait until tomorrow…** (Duh Duh Duh…) **

I followed her upstairs to my room, and then left her alone so she could change. I had a major battle with myself on whether or not to 'accidently' walk in on her, but decided against it.

I gave her a few more minutes and then went in. She was sitting on my bed with her back leaning against the wall.

She was looking at my bookshelf. It covered one entire wall, and was filled all the way with books. I walked over to her.

"So...Are you impressed?" I asked her

"Yes, very" she replied and then she yawned.

"Okay Bella, you are definitely tired. _Now go to sleep." _I ordered.

"Will you stay with me Jasper?" she whispered hopefully.

"Do you want me to?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course I'll stay then." I lied down next to her.

"Thanks I really love you Jasper." She murmured. Before I had a chance to answer she had fallen asleep.

I stayed there and watched her chest fall up and down with her breathing. After a while she started talking in her sleep.

"I love peanut butter, but I feel sorry for the peanuts." she said first. I held back a laugh.

After about an hour she said something else. "I really want you Jasper" she whined. Wow. I didn't know that. "Pleeeaaassseeee?" I held back another laugh. This was going to be good.

"Thanks Jazzy..." she trailed off. Jazzy? Where did that come from? Then I heard a very high pitched squeal come from Bella, and I was afraid it would wake herself up.

That dream ended in a few minutes, and then a new one started. "No" she muttered. Then she repeated it only louder. "Don't kill Jasper I love him!" she screamed eventually.

"Whoa Whoa Bella, I'm here" I said as I shook her shoulder. By now she was crying. I woke her up, and she buried her face in my chest.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly trying to stay as nice as possible.

"Well first, I was in a dream with a lot of dancing peanuts, Then I was…yeah well having a good time with you" she said awkwardly. I smirked. She glanced at my face and blushed.

"Continue." I urged.

"Okay…well we were in a place and James was sneaking up on you from behind, and you wouldn't listen when I warned you so he…he killed you" she managed to get out before she broke into tears again.

"It's okay. None of that ever happened" I said. Then I got an idea to make her smile. "And most of it never will" I added.

She grinned, and then buried her head in my chest again. I smiled then kissed the top of her head. She returned it by kissing my chest and then she put her arms around my waist.

"Good girl Bella" I whispered. She giggled, and then after a few minutes fell back asleep.

8:00 AM

"Bella, wake up girlie" I murmured as I shook her shoulder.

"Quiet, I'm sleeping" she said then rolled over.

"Not anymore. Get up." I said then stood up and got her up too.

"Okay, Okay I'm up." She said laughing. I grinned.

"I'll give you 20 minutes, but after that I'm coming in." I said then I ran downstairs.

I looked around until I found the food we had. We only had spaghetti so I made that. Then I checked the clock. Okay, it's time.

I ran upstairs and walked in. She was dressed and brushing out her wet hair on my bed. I walked over to her.

"May I do it?" I asked quietly. She smiled, nodded, and handed me the hairbrush. I took it, sat behind her on my bed, and slowly started to brush out her hair.

I noticed her emotions were happiness, relaxation, and love…toward me. I smiled and brushed all her hair to one side of her neck. I then leaned in and kissed the back of her neck.

I heard her slow intake of breath, and I immediately couldn't help myself I dropped the brush.

She turned around, and looked at me a bit confused. I half-smiled and said "Will you…umm well you know…with me…now?" I asked. Her emotions turned to fear. "Oh you don't have to" I added.

"No…I want to…" she said slowly. "But…"

"But what?" I asked quietly. Then I looked into her eyes.

She smiled. "But _nothing_. Of course I will…now" she sounded a bit unsure at the end. Then before I even knew what I was doing, my lips were on hers.

**A/N- Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh! I'd bet you want to read more. This time three reviews! I'll post the next chapter on Friday if you review me four times! If not on Saturday as always. LONG LIVE JASPERxBELLA!**


	4. Proving their Love

A/N-This is the chapter that brings trouble…umm…well Good luck Jasper and Bella with this

**A/N-This is the chapter that brings trouble…umm…well Good luck Jasper and Bella with this. (Sorry it's only T so I'm not going to go into detail.)**

**JPOV**

She smiled. "But _nothing_. Of course I will…now" she sounded a bit unsure at the end. Then before I even knew what I was doing, my lips were on hers.

BPOV

"Ja…Ja…Jasper!" I objected.

"Yes?" he asked as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I love you" I whispered kind of worried about what he wanted to do…but also excited.

He picked up on the excitement. He grinned and brushed the side of my face with two of his fingers. I reached up and undid the top button of his shirt.

"May I" I asked him smiling an innocent smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you may" he murmured against my lips after he had kissed me again. I proceeded to unbutton the rest of his shirt, and then I slid it off his body.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again I could have sworn they were a shade darker.

"Jasper you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Silly, beautiful girl. Yeah I am. How couldn't I be? You're with me and agreed to what I wanted." He whispered, but I was still a bit unsure.

He picked up on the uncertainty so he proved to me he was okay. He grabbed the back of my shirt and threw it over my head. Then he lied down on his side and pulled me down next to him.

He continued to pull off our clothes until we were both only in underwear.

"Bella, I have to ask you …are you ready for this…because you seem just a tiny bit nervous." He murmured as he pulled me closer to him.

The truth was…I wasn't ready. But it didn't matter. He would help me get over my tiny fear and we would make it.

"Yeah…I'm ready…and nervous, but I know that this is important to you and I respect that and want it too. It's just that…" I trailed off worried of what his reaction might be to the next thing I was going to tell him.

"It's just that what Bells?" he whispered. I glanced into his eyes then back down again real quick.

"Nothing" I said afraid to look at him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked.

"Yes…It's just that well…this is kinda my first time." I finally admitted and he looked a bit surprised.

"Oh... you don't have to do this at all" he said still sounding surprised.

I nodded but said "I want to"

He smiled "Well in that case…" he moved his hands up my back to the back of my bra. But then he stopped. "This is going to change a lot in our lives. Are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes I love you, and I want you, and it doesn't matter what we have to do after this because all I know is that we were meant to be together no matter what. Even the thought of Edward right now doesn't make me stop you." I told him.

He nodded once and muttered "I love you too Bella…more than Alice."

And with that he unclasped the back of my bra and threw it onto the floor. I kissed his lips then his neck. I did not care at all what we were doing, and it seemed he didn't either.

He took off the remaining clothing boundaries and continued on to finish what he had started.

At first it hurt…but after a few minutes I didn't even care anymore. I kissed him and he smiled at me.

"You aren't regretting this yet are you?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

"Not yet." I managed to get out anyways through my heavy breathing.

He lifted up my arm and kissed the inside of my elbow. It was covered with sweat that I had started with the nervousness.

"I love you Bella" he said and that was the last thing either of us said the rest of the night.

**A/N- DAMN IT THIS IS SHORT! I wanted it to be longer. Sorry for no details but it is only a T. Oh well…since it is so short I'm only asking for two reviews. Next chapter is Jasper POV then Edwards. Next chapter up by next week.**


	5. Text Message

A/N-DARN IT

**A/N-DARN IT! I messed up last chapter big time. Okay they had just woken up about half an hour ago and then at the end I wrote the rest of the night… so just pretend it is the night. During the day, Bella and Jasper went to a movie and the beach or something like that. Sorry! And thanks to all my reviewers and people who favorited my story! O yeah…me and my best friend are writing a different story too so I might not be able to update as much. I'll try though. And I'll definitely update once a week.**

BPOV

"I love you Bella" he said and that was the last thing either of us said the rest of the night.

JPOV

_O my goodness. I had actually done it. O my god. O my god. O my god! Her first time! How could I? I must be really evil… What was I thinking? I really shouldn't have done it with her. _

All of these thoughts were running through my head about an hour after we had done it, and put our clothes on again, and she had fallen asleep. Before that all I was thinking was _Yes. We made it. I love Bella. A lot. I also like blood. But not as much as I love Bella. I'm glad she's not a bleeder…_

Then I heard my phone ring. Damn it. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. An incoming text. I opened up the text message and read it. What I read made me go even colder than usual. It read:

_Jasper, How could you? I saw you kiss her and I ignored it. I saw you tell her you loved her and I ignored it. I saw you SLEEP with her and got smad. Sad, and mad. I really don't even care what youre excuse is. I don't love you anymore. Edward and I are coming to set this right. Sorry if we accidently kill Bella. –Alice_

"Alice" I whispered even though it was useless. She wouldn't hear me, nor would she care. Even though she loved me once she could hold a nasty grudge.

Then I remembered 'Accidently kill Bella' No. Anything but that. They could torture me. They could kill me. It wouldn't be as bad as that. I came to a decision on what to do.

We had to leave. We had to leave _now. _

"Bella, get up…please?" I tried. After about ten seconds of gently shaking her elbow she woke up.

"What Jasper? Oh. That was a nice dream." She muttered and then yawned. For a second I totally lost my train of thought.

"If you're talking about what happened about an hour and a half ago…that wasn't a dream." I said wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh…that would explain the pain. Hey that rhymed!" she said smiling.

"You're in pain?" I said worried I had hurt her.

"Only a bit. Nothing intolerable." She said then her eyes lit up. "Yay!" she said.

"What is it Bella?" I asked hoping this would go quickly we really needed to leave.

"Well…we did it." She said very simply smiling.

I leaned in and kissed her. "Yeah, we did didn't we." I whispered. Then I remembered the reason she was up. "Sorry for ruining the moment, but we have to leave. Now."

She looked confused. "Leave, Why?" she asked.

"Alice and Edward." I whispered to her. A look of realization washed over her.

"Ohh…" she said.

"Yeah. But before we go there are three things I need to tell you, and two things I need to do. Okay?" I asked her.

"Okay." She answered.

"First, I really love you Bella, more than Alice. Second, last night was the best night of my life. Third, I need to show you how much I love you but I can't, so I'll just try to sum it up. I love you enough to run away with you so we wouldn't be forced to part. Do you think that that is possible?" I asked her.

"Of course." She whispered.

"Good. Now first I need to kiss you." I did quickly. That made her smile.

"Second, I need to…well we can not do the second thing now, so there is no point in telling you. I'll be right back." I said, then ran to my room and grabbed all the money I had. And all the money in the emergency fund. Together it equaled about 1.5 million dollars cash. I shoved it into my pocket.

"Okay get on my back." I said once I was back with her. She did, and we were out of the house in .03 seconds. I ran down the path that lead north. We were headed into Canada.

**A/N- Ok another shortie. I was not here and my friends and I are in the middle of another story so no more twice a week updates. I will try for once a week every other week and twice a week the other weeks. O yeah, and Tell me in your review this time. Do you want me to change it to an M and add another, more detailed lemon? Let me know by Tuesday so I can write it or not. Thanks to MalesforTwilight, my new favorite person on the website.**


	6. Edward POV

A/N-Thanks to my reviewers

**A/N-Thanks to my reviewers. I love it when they review me! Okay, so I actually love this chapter. Don't read the rest of this note if you don't want to know what happens, cuz I feel like writing it. Jasper and Bella have a talk about what happened and it is sooo sweet.**

JPOV

"Okay, get on my back." I said once I was back with her. She did, and we were out of the house in .03 seconds. I ran down the path that lead north. We were headed into Canada.

BPOV

I was confused. Why were we leaving? He only answered Alice and Edward. What about them? Had they found out? I hope not…Edward would probably kill Jasper, and Alice would probably kill me.

A few minutes passed, and I could not tell where we were going.

"Jasper, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll stop in about an hour when we get into the nearest city." He said and then added, "If you want to fall asleep, I promise I won't drop you."

I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to know what the hell was happening. But sleep was probably the best option right now anyways so I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness…

--**-**--

"Bella wake up. You have to eat something." I woke up to Jasper repeating that over and over again.

"Okay, Okay I'm up." I said after that got annoying. I opened my eyes and almost screamed.

Jasper was so close that if I tried to move I would hit him. His dark golden eyes were very close to mine as well.

"JASPER!" I said loudly, surprised at his closeness. He moved back and pulled me up so I was sitting.

"Sorry…" he muttered. Then he handed me an apple. "Eat." He said.

I took a bite and swallowed. This was a good apple. "Where did you get the apple?" I asked

"Store." He said. I did not want to know where I was while he was there. "Okay, Bella, eat your apple. We have a long and important conversation ahead of us."

I nodded and ate the apple slowly. I finished in about ten minutes.

"You done?" Jasper asked. I nodded. He looked into my eyes.

"First I need you to know, I love you, and only you, Okay?" he said.

"Yes" I answered confused. What was he getting at?

"Well, Bella, you need to understand. Alice knows what we did."

"She does?" I asked terrified.

He nodded, "Yeah…about that, do you regret it?" he looked kind of sad.

"No, I don't." I answered truthfully.

"Are you sure? Cuz' we also need to talk about that." He told me.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then. Don't say anything until I am done talking because I have a lot to say." He said.

I nodded. "Promise." I said.

He smiled. "Okay, Bella, what we did last night, it was…absolutely amazing. I would do anything to experience that again. But it was also dangerous. I could have killed you so easily during any time. But I didn't. That just proves how much I love you.

"Now Alice and maybe Edward know and they just can't be happy with us. I got a text from Alice saying they were coming and they would be sorry if they accidently killed you. We had to leave, and now we are in Canada. And one last thing, Thank you for last night." He said smiling to himself and nodding a bit.

I took that as a signal to say something. "Well, here is my opinion on everything you just said. What we did last night was kind of sweet, and I liked it. As for Alice and Edward, they can not find us. If they do they would probably keep us apart, and I won't be able to stand it!" I said close to tears.

Jasper scooted over next to me and put his arms around me. "Shh…It's okay Bella. They won't find us…" he murmured to me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise. If they do find us, which they won't, I'll get both of us away. Alive and together." He said, and it was the most comforting thing I had heard all week.

"I love you Jasper." I said to him quietly.

"Love you more." He whispers to me right before he kisses the top of my head. "Way more."

--

EPOV (Edwards)

I saw Alice running up to me just as I licked my finger clean of the deer blood. She had a look of worry on her face. Just as she got up to me she had a vision. I watched it with her.

To Vision: (Italics is vision. Normal is Edwards's thoughts.)

"_It's just that what Bells?" Jasper whispered. Bella glanced into his eyes then back down again real quick._

Why are they in a bed together…with only underwear on!? Shit…

"_Nothing" Bella said._

"_You know you can tell me anything right?" Jasper asked her._

"_Yes…It's just that well…this is kinda my first time." Bella admitted and Jasper looked surprised._

First time? THEY ARE NOT ABOUT TO DO IT!!

"_Oh... you don't have to do this at all" he said to Bella._

_Bella nodded but said "I want to"_

_Jasper took off Bella's freakin' bra. "This is going to change a lot in our lives. Are you sure you want to do this"_

She's sure you bitch. You've got her out of her damned clothes.

_He took off the rest of their clothes. Then it went black and we could only hear. The last thing heard was a sharp intake of breath._

End of Vision.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!" me and Alice screamed at the exact same time.

**A/N-Well, here you go. NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! IT DETERMINES A LOT! Only taking the first ten votes so vote now! I am also writing another story for twilight after this one.**

**The title is: A New Kind of Love. It is a story of how Emmett and Bella's relationship grows and changes while he is babysitting her for a few days. Then Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Alice come back from their…"Hunting trip." (They were really giving Edward "The Talk") It is very funny and sweet. And EmmettxBella-ey. **

**Tell me if you like!**


	7. Problems

A/N- Okay…I have good news and bad news

**A/N- Okay…I have good news and bad news. Bad news first: I am quickly losing inspiration for this story. So I decided it would be easier for me if I only updated every six+ reviews. I normally only get that many anyways, but they have to be reviews. Not Just "Yay! I love it. UPDATE!" Okay? I'm not lying… **

**Good news: The poll was a success. You helped me to decide. There will be a sequel! Title is "Things Change" and it is basically Edward and Bella getting into situations together. Some are arguments, some are umm… well you'll see. The other part is Jasper and Bella growing closer, then something happens that tears them apart. They may or may not get back together. (Has to be M, sorry people.)**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

EPOV "FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!" I and Alice screamed at the exact same time.

BPOV Eventually I stopped crying and whispered "Jasper, Where are we?"

"Canada, Bella…don't hate me…but…I…found…a place… for us to stay with a family of vampires…butsomeofthemarehumandrinkers." He said in vampire speed.

"Huh?" I asked not catching the last part.

"We are going to stay with vampires…some of them are human drinkers." He said more slowly.

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?!" I screamed.

"Shh…Bella, listen. Yes, they drink humans, but they are my friends and won't drink you Okay?" he said as he forced me to look into his eyes.

The anger and panic were growing weaker, and I suddenly felt a lot of love and calm. I knew it was Jasper and I wanted to be even angrier than I was before, but I just couldn't be.

"Okay." I said quietly and smiled. He smiled back.

"Good. We should go meet our new people who we live next to. Uhh…what're they called again…?" he asked.

"Neighbors?" I answered half-heartedly.

"Aw, come on Bella. Don't be like that. Kiss me." He said.

"No." I said to annoy him.

"Please?" he begged. I laughed and got up. He looked up to me with a puppy-dog face. I giggled and turned around and ran as fast as I possibly could in the other direction.

I was laughing as hard as possible as I ran away. Pretty soon I heard a playful growl from Jasper and he was running after me.

He caught up to me and ran into me. I fell down still laughing. He got on top of me and supported his weight with his hands. He grinned and whispered in my ear, "Gotcha. I win."

I laughed again and kissed his cheek. "I love you Jasper."

I saw his eyes get a bad spark in them. "Stop…please." He begged.

I understood what he meant. Stop making him _want_ me. I decided to torture him. "Stop what?" I said quietly trailing my fingers down his cheek.

He closed his eyes. "Stop…making…me…" he couldn't finish his sentence, and I saw him clench his teeth.

I grinned. "O-oh. You're getting man problems. I'm sorry, but I love you to much to stop." I said and placed one of my hands on his chest.

"You are one very, _very_ bad, evil, hot, sexy, little girl." He said as he opened his eyes that were deep gold.

"I know. But at least I don't get problems about it like you." I teased.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!" he yelled and kissed me roughly. Uh-oh. We can't right now.

I pulled away from him. "Whoa, uhh…Jasper? Not a good idea right now. Wait until I'm ready again and we are safe and inside."

He frowned. "Why-y??" he whined. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. He was so cute at times.

"Beca-ause" I replied smiling. He gave me the best puppy-dog face I had seen from a vampire. I kissed the tip of his nose, then said "It ain't working" and patted his cheek as I got up.

He got up too, and followed me as I walked the short distance back to where we were.

"Hey Bella?" he asked as soon as we were sitting and comfortable again. The way that he asked it made me need to pay attention.

"Yeah." I said and looked up into his eyes. He smiled at me with sadness clear on his face. How had the mood changed so much in the last five minutes?

"Why is it that you are feeling only confusion and sadness right now? I mean, sure you are a bit happy, but it's not enough to count." He said quietly looking deep into my eyes.

Oh no… he was picking up on my confusion about what was going to happen now. I panicked.

"Well…Jasper…" I started as I was about to tell him the entire truth. But I was afraid this truth I tried to avoid would tear us apart for eternity.

EPOV

How could she?

How could my Bella do it with my brother?

Not only did she _do it_ with him, it was also her first time.

I need to run until the Earth catches on fire. I need to get over Bella, as it's clear we will never truly be the same.

I tried to think of the positives. I could only think of one: At least now I won't have to change her.

But I still could not believe it. My Bella, with Jasper. He used to be my favorite brother, but now I'm not so sure.

JPOV

Wow. Bella was so secretive I could not believe what she had just told me. I never would have guessed that.

I mean, of course I knew what this meant, but I never would have thought her to be that kind of girl.

Once she went to a party and got drunk. She had been about thirty seconds away from giving her virginity to a guy she'd met only ten minutes before.

My new motto is "Never give Bella any beer."

Now I need to decide three things.

Should I break up with her because of one honest mistake almost three years ago?

Should I tell Edward this one thing she's kept from him?

Should I talk to her about this?

**A/N- No worries, I just had power go out and a lot of storms, so I couldn't update. PLUS I AM SO STUCK FOR IDEAS!! Uggghhh. Well, go look at my profile. You'll see why when you get there.**

**My new motto is: One by one, the penguins steal my sanity. **


End file.
